Use of semi-automatic pistols for practice at a pistol range often requires organization of multiple pistols along with the relevant ammunition, typically loaded in pistol magazines that are specific to each make and model of pistol.
When practicing with multiple pistols of different makes and models, this can create an unwanted level of disorganization, when all the different pistols and pistol magazines are laid out on a table in front of the person practicing on the pistol range.
Additionally, inserting and extracting a magazine normally requires two-handed operation, and can therefore be difficult for someone with a physical disability.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for storing and organizing pistols and magazines at a firing range.